kehafandomcom-20200213-history
C'Mon (Ke$ha song)
"C'Mon" is a song by American recording artist Kesha. It was released as a promotional single on November 16th, 2012 for her second studio album Warrior. The song was officially released as the album's second single on January 7th, 2013. Written by Kesha and regular collaborators, Dr Luke and Max Martin, who also produced the song. Benjamin Levin, Henry Walter, and singer Bonnie McKee provide additional writing. Background and composition "C'Mon" was written by Sebert with Dr Luke, Max Martin who produced the song together, additional writing was provided by Bonnie McKee, Benny Blanco and Cirkut, with the latter two providing co-production. The song was registered on the Broadcast Music Incorporated database on 13 October 2012, under the legal title "C Mon". The song was released as the second single from her second studio album, Warrior. Music video On 22 December 2012, Kesha confirmed that she was filming the "C'Mon" music video when she posted a picture of her on set on her Twitter account. The music video for "C'Mon" was released on 11 January 2013. 'Synopsis' The video centers around an adventure that Kesha starts with her companions. It begins with Kesha dressed in a pink checkerboard shirt sucking a lollipop in a restaurant where the restaurant's manager, Richard (whose name-tag is styled Ri¢hard with a cent sign, similar to the way Kesha's name is Ke$ha with a dollar sign), says to her, "You're late again." She appears to be a worker in the diner. A man then asks her for coffee; she then replies with a nod from side-to-side, and she drops her lollipop in his cup and says, "I quit." Richard then tells Kesha, "You can't quit, you're fired!" Kesha exits the restaurant where she appears to be waiting on a bench for an automobile. Suddenly, there is a flash in the sky, and a van with the words "Dream Maker" on it, decorated as a cat, appears. Once the van has arrived, Kesha opens the door, and the driver seems to be a giant cat. The song starts playing when the driver inserts an 8-track tape labelled, "C'mon." It is revealed that passengers of the van include other furry animals there are a lot of people dressed in animals at some scenes. Shots of Kesha is the back interior of the van follow, showing her dancing, bathing, sitting and lying on her bed. She and the "animals" later enter a shop where they ruin glasses, piñatas, and shelves, and they steal things. Kesha kisses the store's manager, who then turns into a gray kitten. Another scene shows her on a dance floor. During the middle-eight, Kesha is riding on a motorcycle. In the final scene, she and her friends invade the restaurant from before and dance. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=C%27Mon_(Kesha_song)&action=edit&section=4 edit Lyric video The official lyric video was released on 7 December 2012 and features rainbows, kitties, puppies, bunnies, duckies, unicorns and penguins. by Warren Photographic. It was deleted and released again on 12 December 2012 because it was blocked worldwide. Lyrics Saw you leaning against that old record machine Saw the name of your band written on the marquee It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy Yeah we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy Feeling like I'm a high schooler Sipping on a warm wine cooler Hot 'cause the party don't stop I'm in a crop top Like I'm working at hooters We been keeping it PG But I wanna get a little frisky Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop Let me set you free C'mon 'cause I know what I like And you're looking just like my type Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon Now don't even try to deny We're both going home satisfied Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar Steal some bubblegum from the corner Maxi-Mart Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger Sipping on a warm Budweiser Touch me and give me that rush Better pack a toothbrush Gonna pull an all-nighter We been keeping it kosher But I wanna get it on for sure Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop Baby don't be scared C'mon 'cause I know what I like And you're looking just like my type Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon Now don't even try to deny We're both going home satisfied Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon I don't wanna go to sleep I wanna stay up all night I wanna just screw around I don't wanna think about What's gonna be after this I wanna just live right now I don't wanna go to sleep I wanna stay up all night I wanna just screw around I don't wanna think about What's gonna be after this I wanna just live right now (C'mon) C'mon 'cause I know what I like And you're looking just like my type Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon Now don't even try to deny We're both going home satisfied Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon Reception *Hold It Against The Fire Format and Track Listing *'Digital download' #"C'Mon" – 3:34 Live performances Kesha performed "C'Mon" at The X Factor on 6 December 2012 and at MTV's NYE Countdown on 1 January 2013. Ke$ha also performed a softer version of "C'Mon" on The Jonathan Ross Show on the 16th February 2013 and on The Jimmy Fallon Show on the 20th of February 2013. On 23 March 2013, at the 2013 Kids' Choice Awards, Kesha performed a segment of "We R Who We R" and "C'Mon". Category:Warrior songs Category:Warrior singles Category:Songs written by Ke$ha Category:Kesha Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music Videos